


Do you notice me now?

by BBClover



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, Intoxication, Jealousy, M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBClover/pseuds/BBClover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is sick of his feelings for John so he decides to go to the pub and get wasted. Sam Winchester ends up going home with Sherlock and smut ensues. John is less than happy about sherlocks guest. I wrote this because my friend challenged me to write a smutty fic with Sam and Sherlock and somehow it ended up having a plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sherlock finds a moose

<p> Sam and dean are investigating a string of seemingly supernatural murders taking place in London.   
"Already seven female teenagers have commited grusome suicides in the past month. They all are above average students with clean records and the parents all said their children had a wonderful lifes and couldn't imagine why they would kill themselves. It is also strange that all the suicides were a bit unconventional so to speak. Brittney jumps into a meat grater at her fathers butcher shop, Tori shuts the garage door while sticking her head under it etcetera. Not exactly the usual suicide norm," Sam spouts off to Dean after doing some research   
"Sam I'm not letting you work this case." Dean shot at Sam as Sam continued to read off the latest news on Stephanie's tragic lawnmower suicide.   
"Uh-excuse me? Why not?"  
"Because Sam, Jess just died..don't you think maybe your a little bit--well--emotionally compromised?" Dean barley whispered the last two words.  
"Since when did you become my therapist? I'm fine Dean and I'm working this case!" Sam spat  
"The hell your not! I'm your older brother and I know what's best for you, and going out and killing some demon bastards is the last thing you need!"  
"Bu-"   
"No Sam, this conversation is over," Dean yelled as he closed the door of the impala and drove away leaving Sam the hotel.  
"Fuck him!" Sam thought as he hailed a cab. "Dean has to stop thinking of me as a child. I can make my own decisions! And I decide that tonight I'm getting wasted," he said to himself</p>

<p>\-----------------------------------</p>

<p>Sherlock is disgusted. He has always been able to keep his emotions at bay, and that includes unwanted male tendencies like erections and love. But ever since John walked into his life, Sherlock has felt all the emotions he thought he had deleted years ago. Now he seems to get erections on a daily basis and it is NOT acceptable. He feels like a teenager again with all these unnecessary feelings and it is disgusting. He decides go to the pub and see if drinking your feelings away actually works, as John does it all the time.</p>

<p>\-------------------------------------</p>

<p>Sherlock and Sam bust through the door of 221B, tonguing each other vigorously. John watches, slacked jawed, as they make their way through the living room pawing at each other, past the couch where John is trying to hide his sudden erection. As they step into sherlocks room Sherlock pulls away and commands

"Don't talk." If Sam wasn't as drunk as he is he would be a bit insulted and possibly worried, but he shuts his mouth and stays silent. Sherlock is stripping and Sam is staring in awe, amazed by his pale, sculpture like body.

Sherlock looks at Sam and rolls his eyes, "are you going to keep staring or are you going to undress at some point?" Sam opened his mouth to reply and sherlock glares at him with a look that screams 'shut up'. Sam takes the not-so-subtle-hint, clamps his mouth shut, and starts to undress with none of the grace that Sherlock undressed with. Sherlock, already stark naked, huffs an annoyed sigh and starts pulling off Sam's cloths to hurry the process.

Sherlock pushes Sam down onto the bed and lubes up his fingers. He eases them in, one-by-one and loosens Sam up. Not caring if Sam is loose enough, Sherlock lines his dick up with Sam's whole and pushes in. Sam's scream is muffled by the pillow he is buried and the pain is soon replaced with pure pleasure. Sherlock gets in the rhythm of hitting Sam's prostate every time and Sam is on the edge of cumming. He is about to tell Sherlock he is close when Sherlock seems to read his mind and mumble "Yes I know, shut up."

Sherlock grabs hold of Sam's dick and pumps quickly then fondles his balls and Sam cums with a shout. Sherlock gets up and just stands there. Sam turns around and sherlocks looking at him like he's waiting. "I'm going to bed now. Get out." Sam fumbles for his cloths and dresses quickly, aware of the other man sitting in his bed frowning at him. Sam walks through the living room and out the door quickly, catching a glimpse of Sherlock's roommate

John gazing at him with a jealous hurt look. Sam calls a cab and mentally kicks himself on the ride home for letting himself be used. He feels worse than when he left to go to the bar and he is almost happy to return to dean.</p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are love (:


	2. John is jealous and Sherlock is FLUFFY(:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John does not approve. Sherlock is happy, John is pissed, and its adorkable(:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't get the whole 'Sam is a moose reference' you probably don't watch supernatural. But it's a thing..so ya. Enjoy(:

John heard the door opening in sherlocks room and that tall underwear model guy Sherlock tongue fucked in front of him quickly shuffled out. John couldn't help the jealousness he felt in his gut and the hatred he felt for that handsome arse that got to Sherlock first.

When The door shut behind Sam, John got up and walked to sherlocks door. He couldn't help but be angry. No, not just angry, downright pissed. He opened the door, not caring about invading sherlocks personal space. "What. the hell. was that Sherlock!"

"What was what John?" Sherlock replied nonchalantly while grinning to himself.  
"That! That moose you brought here! What the hell Sherlock!"  
"John I have no idea to what you are referring. I brought no such moose here. I'm sure mrs. Hudson would have a fit if I brought a moose into the flat. John, did you know that moose can live for an average of 25 years and can weigh up to 1500 pounds? They are quite fascinating animals. Infact--" "Shut up about moose and stop changing the subject! Why did you bring him here?"  
"Why not? You bring woman here all the time, what's the difference?"  
"Well--there just is!"  
"I see no reason for you to be angry. Is it because it was a male? Really, John? I know you constantly insist you are straight but you never told me you were a homophobic."  
"I told you it was all fine Sherlock, I'm not a homopho--and I am straight!  
"Yes yes, please tell me again how your straight John." Sherlock taunted sarcastically and rolled his eyes.  
"Shut up you git! And I thought you were married to your work."  
"We are on a break, seeing other people."  
"And you just cast him out after that? He looked really hurt Sherlock. You can't just toy with people's emotions like that." John's sudden change on his stance on the topic seemed to have thrown Sherlock by the look on his face. It may seem like it, but John was not defending the guy, he just knew what it felt like to have Sherlock toying with your emotions.

He had experienced the same; having all sherlocks attention and then in an instant being thrown to the side like last nights take out. Only he experiences it all the time and instead of throwing him away he just keeps getting reheated and then put away again. One minute he thinks Sherlock feels the same way he does and then a minute later he's being ignored or insulted again. Sherlock, in anyone else's eyes wouldn't be worth this emotional turmoil but something about him keeps John captivated and always wanting more. He is intoxicating, dangerous, and breathtakingly beautiful. He has the personality of a five year old but the mind of a genius on steroids. He is a enigma wrapped up in a puzzle that is missing a million pieces and will never be fully put together. John is brought back to earth by sherlocks deep baritone voice. Oh that voice.

"He wasn't my type. Too boring and simple minded. He wasn't very attractive either."  
"Wasn't very attractive? What? That guy was a god! He was tall and muscular and fucking dreamy! What's not to like?"  
"And yet you wonder why people think your gay." Sherlock smirked  
"Up yours. I'm just saying he seems to be every woman's and gay man's dream guy."  
"Well he's not mine. His height was all wrong. He was taller than me and that just didn't work at all. I like them shorter. Also his hair was too dark. I like light hair, blond is ideal. And too much muscle just gets in the way."  
John wasn't sure he was hearing this right. Was Sherlock describing him as his ideal partner? Johns thinking was cut short as Sherlock got up from his bed and stalked up to John. Johns breath caught in his throat as Sherlock slowly circled him and stopped facing his back. Sherlock placed his finger where the scar from the bullet marred his skin. John gulped as the finger circled the wound delicately. "May I?" Sherlock whispered. John shook his head yes and Sherlock pushed johns shirt up to study his wound. He brushed a finger against it and memorized every beautiful fault. He then ran his hands down johns shoulders and closed his eyes as he smelled the signature sent of John. He put his arms around johns stomach and pulled him close, nuzzling his nose into johns neck. John leaned into the embrace and hoped this wasn't an experiment. Sherlock began pressing small delicate kisses to the back of johns neck and when John didn't push him away in disgust, he took it as a good sign. Infact, John seemed to be enjoying this, which Sherlock had not expected. He tries to gauge johns reaction to his touch before he potentially ruins their friendship by making a move, and so far it's going better than he had imagined.  
"Are you still angry?" Sherlock whispered in johns ear.  
"Hmmph" John managed to reply, not wanting to let him off the hook just yet.  
"I'm sorry. I can make it up to you John." John didn't know what to be more surprised at, Sherlock apologizing or the fact that this was really happening.  
"Would it help if I told you I was imagining he was you the entire time?"  
John was speechless. What do you say when your flatmate tells you he imagined having sex with you? The world had not prepared him for this. Before he could come up with an intelligible answer, he was twisted around, nose to nose with the world's only consulting detective. Sherlock looked him in the eyes and must have seen the lust John was feeling because he pressed his lips to johns and kissed him gently. Johns lips tasted like earl grey and home. "I could get used to this." Sherlock thought to himself. Sherlock licked johns bottom lip and johns lips parted, allowing Sherlock access. The kiss was needy and intimate but sweet and cautious all the same. Once they broke apart for air they fell back onto the bed at the same time. They turned their heads and looked at each other and burst out laughing. One they caught their breath Sherlock reached out his arm between them on the bed opened his hand and looked at John. John understood and intertwined his fingers with sherlocks. They fell asleep in that position that night. On the border of friends and something more. Something beautiful. Something right.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love (:


End file.
